The Vampire Diaries
Natural Instinct's story of Vampire Diaries starts after Episode 14 ("Crying Wolf "), Season 2, largely following the storyline of everything afterwards, with some changes. The Great Revelation The local news reported about the The Great Revelation and a synthetic blood substitute that allows vampires to live without feeding from humans. "Still, people at large are on the fringe, deciding whether to trust them or not,” Andie explained on the news. Damon cut off the TV in his room and turned around, seeing Stefan standing in the doorway, watching all this time. : Damon: Not everyone is on the fringe. The '''entirety' of Mystic Falls has made up their minds. I knew there was a reason why I left this place. Too judgy.'' : Stefan: And yet you came back. : Damon: Don't you worry. I still regret it. : Stefan: You know…it’s strange, how much this changes everything. : Damon: Are you serious? This changes '''nothing'.'' : Stefan: What makes you say that? Everyone knows vampires exist. We don’t have to --'' : ''Damon: Right. And you would be stupid enough to believe we’re all going to hold hands now and sing Kumbaya. Come on, Stefan. The Great Revelation isn’t stopping Klaus or Elijah. And I seriously doubt any one of them will become BFFs with all the human minions that they no doubt have. And he was right. Not only was Mystic Falls severely anti-vampire, but the Founder's council was on high alert. More than ever and they were zeroing in on Stefan, Damon, and the others, bit by bit. For this reason, the vampires continued to keep their species secret. After dealing with Katherine and locking her up in a tomb, the werewolves came to town looking for the moonstone (and Mason who Damon killed). Elijah knew he needed to act now – Klaus was in New York, the very place he needed to be in order to do the moonstone sacrifice. Since the Great Revelation occurred, he knew he could no longer be patient. Meanwhile, Jenna didn't take the news of vampires existing lightly - this on top of the fact that John Gilbert had filed for custody of Elena and Jeremy once the news broke. Alaric found it was time to tell her everything. Jenna didn't even want to be around Alaric because he lied to her all that time. To Kill an Original Meanwhile, with the werewolves out of the way (most of them dead and Jules and Tyler out of town), Damon focused his efforts on killing Elijah. At a Mystic Falls Founding Fathers' Commemoration Ceremony, Elijah attended. Jenna, Damon, and Alaric went as well. Elijah admitted that he was looking for the grounds of the Salem massacres. Damon and Alaric agreed to show him, leading him out of the festivities. Elijah knew Damon planned to kill him and he played along, knowing they were not of aware of all the information about the dagger and ash. They did try to kill Elijah, and they took the moonstone -- but they didn't leave the dagger in the body. A group of 5 girls, including Andie Starr, found Elijah's body in the woods and he woke up. Elijah killed them all but it was not a senseless killing. The move was definitely strategic as the Salvatores would find out later. Out of the Coffin Meanwhile, at the ceremony, John Gilbert tells Carol Lockwood that the Salvatores were vampires. Given the events with the Great Revelation, normally that wouldn’t be too big of an issue, but Mystic Falls was no normal town – its history preceded it. On top of all this, Elijah disappeared with the moonstone, leaving Damon and Stefan with a huge body count and an angry town on their backs. The murders in the forest were pinned on them - especially with Andie Starr's connection to Damon. The Move John Gilbert made the the decision to move to NYC with Jeremy and Elena, where he had been planning and convening with Isobel all this time. Jenna was determined to move too and Alaric convinced her to let him go with her. Jenna knew, after all, that he was more experienced with the vampire thing than she was. So they opted to be a team, and work together on this - at least for now. Upon Stefan hearing this from Elena, the Salvatore brothers knew what they had to do, especially given the fact that they were exposed in Mystic Falls and were now treated as outcasts. : Caroline walked in the Salvatore house, noticing the graffiti and vandalism on the front door. She had no where else to go now that Elena had moved out that day. : Caroline: Stefan? Damon? : Bonnie: Let's get one thing straight. Once this is over, I'm coming back to Mystic Falls. You and Stefan are on your own. I'm only in this to protect Elena. : Damon: Duly noted. out to Stefan in the other room Hey Stef? Your tacky antique statue collection won’t be joining us. when he sees Caroline walk in. Stefan enters the main room with some boxes : Caroline: Hey what's going on? : Stefan: I’m sorry Caroline. I was going to tell you. Things have been so hectic lately and I --'' : ''Caroline: Tell me what? : Bonnie:...Caroline, Elena moved to New York with John Gilbert. : Caroline: I know that. Believe me. '' : ''Damon: You know what? To avoid some loooong drawn out explanation, let me just give you the general summary. We tried to kill Elijah and failed. Elijah disappeared, apparently to New York with the moonstone. He’s probably..reevaluating his tactics considering the whole town has gone all Scully and Molder on us. Not really a good stealthy environment. Klaus, conveniently, is in New York. '' : ''Caroline: ...And? : Damon: and gives a look...aaand if this were a fill in the blank test you’d fail '''miserably'.'' : Stefan: We can't just bank on John keeping Elena safe. We have to go. If we don’t do something now, we won’t have another chance. '' : ''Bonnie: And if we win this, this all could be over. '' : ''Caroline: Yeah! With every single one of you dead! Guys, do you even have a plan? '' : ''Damon: Yep. Go to New York. Come back with Elijah's body as a souvenir. smiles : Caroline: her eyes So you’re just going to leave everything behind? All of you? Just pack up and go on a suicide mission? What am I going to tell my mom? That all my friends are off on vacation? : Damon: '''Yeah.' Spice up the story with somewhere exotic. You know what? Tell her she is missing out on all the fun… in the Bahamas.'' : Stefan: Are you done, Damon? : Damon: --with her good friend and council member Damon, who - '''oh yeah' - has been a vampire all this time right under her nose. Tell her that. Okay, now I’m done.'' : Caroline: Not funny, Damon. sighs It's not like she'd care anyway. She kinda doesn't want anything to do with me right now. Apparently being a vampire doesn't win mom's stamp approval, even after everything that's happened. : Stefan: I'm sorry. : Caroline: Don't be. I should have expected it. '' : ''Bonnie: You...you could come with us, Caroline. : Damon: I'm just going to follow that up with a '''no'.'' : Stefan: Why not? We need all the help we can get. : Damon: We don't need another liability. We need to get there and do what we came there to do. This isn't an out for run away teenagers with mommy issues. : Caroline: You know what, Damon? Just for that - I am going. And you'll just have to deal with my mommy issues. How about '''that'?'' The Adjustment Damon had no trouble at all adjusting to NYC - in fact, he preferred large cities over Mystic Falls anyday. Damon and Stefan found a large estate via foreclosures. Caroline opted to stay with the Salvatores but spent a lot of time at Jenna's until moving into an apartment with Tyler. Bonnie's cousin Lucy lived there so Bonnie was able to stay with her. Elena and Jeremy, however, are stuck in a household with John Gilbert but they often rebelled and spent time with Jenna or Alaric. Alaric began working as a history teacher at Washington High School , having a loft apartment of his own, trying to mend their relationship and also protect Jenna. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy all tried to adjust to their new school - Washington. Adjusting to this new school was not easy given the fact that friends and family were left behind in Mystic Falls. A few months after their move, another historical moment took place. Russel Edgington took over a live broadcast and killed a man on national television, basically declaring war on all humans. An uproar resounded, a renewed hatred for the supernatural arose. Death and Capture Elijah let Katherine out of the tomb before he left Mystic Falls, compelling her to leave with him and make sure Elena keeps her end of the bargain. After compelling her, he promised to make sure that Klaus would stop chasing her. Of course, Katherine wasn't going to trust his word. When Katherine was released, she sought out Isobel to look up the moonstone’s whereabouts. Katherine told Isobel that she planned to keep Elena where Elijah wanted her, and at first they had a partnership for a good month or so in NYC. The Death of John Gilbert Unfortunately, a gang of vampires (of unknown species) captured Elena and John Gilbert, upon orders from Isobel who was compelled. While a group of them kept Damon, Stefan and Caroline captured and incapacitated with vervain, they had Elena and Gilbert in an undisclosed location. They figured if they couldn't get the location of the moonstone, they had no use for any one of them. Their cruel and sick deal was this: Elena lives if John gave up the location of the stone, but they'd kill John. If they didn't give the info up, they'd kill Elena and let John live (that way no one can break the curse). So John - finding no other choice (and Ric still had his ring), decided to sacrifice his life for her. He told them the Salvatores had the moonstone and they snapped his neck, killing him in front of Elena. It was then that Elijah had came in after finding their whereabouts, killing all the vampires in the room. Turns out the Isobel was compelled to see this through because Klaus, and in the midst of spying on Elena - had heard Elijah's plan to kill Klaus. The Death of Isobel During the aftermath of John's death, Katherine knew she'd be punished because she didn't keep her end of the bargain, so she went and stole the moonstone from the Salvatore's house as a bargaining chip in case Elijah did try and kill her. Isobel faked coming to her aid, when in reality, she had Katherine captured by Klaus' minions. Isobel was compelled by Klaus the whole time. With Isobel's tasks done, she visited Elena one more time, meeting her outside and made her apologies before taking off her ring and killing herself by the sun. The Ritual Everything was in place for Klaus. He had Katherine captured, a werewolf and vampire (Tyler and Caroline) lined up - and more backups just in case. Damon's Deal Elena was positive that Elijah's elixir that he had left at the house would work, that Bonnie would kill Klaus (with the power of 100 dead witches she harnessed before the move) and she wouldn't die. Damon didn't like those chances, so he fed Elena his blood - and immediately regretted it. Wanting to make it right, he rescued Tyler and Caroline successfully (without getting bit). He also sought out a crossroad's demon named Crowley (of Supernatural ), and made a deal - the demon would keep Elena alive and human after the ritual if he cut his eternal life short. He had less than 2 years to live and instead of the other side, he'd be going to hell. No one knows of this deal and everyone assumed the elixir worked. Having Back Up Meanwhile, Bonnie mystically locked Ric and Jeremy in Ric's apartment to keep them safe. Damon went to tell Klaus he got rid of his were and vampire. But of course Klaus had a back up - Jules was lined up to be sacrificed and since Damon presented himself, he'd be sacrificed too. Soon, they were at the ritual site - under the Washington High School, over the Hellmouth. Damon, Elena, and Jules - surrounded by mystical rings of fire that circled the Hellmouth. (Damon wakes up from vervain induced unconsciousness, finding himself in a ring of fire. Elena is next to him, also in a ring of fire) Damon: ''Ugh... '' Elena: Damon - how...? '' 'Damon:' Please don't ask me how I got into this mess (standing).'' Elena: ''(to Klaus, pleading and shaking her head) No, no, let him go. Please...'' Klaus: Now why would I want to do that when he so conveniently presented himself as a viable option? Best if you say your goodbyes now. Damon:'' (to Elena with a sigh) He was going to use Caroline and Tyler. I figured rescuing them would buy you some time. Basically... I've been busy. (smirks somewhat sarcastically,accepting his fate). '' Elena: T'his....this isn't the time for jokes, Damon. This is not going to happen, you're not going to die. We need a way out of here...(eyes Jules who is starting to wake up, then looks back at Klaus desperately) '' ''Klaus: Ah, there's my werewolf. Had a nice slumber?'' '''Elena: ''Klaus, please...(hopelessly as tears run down her face)'' Damon: ''Elena, Elena. Stop. (he looked at her with some intensity) It's okay, Elena. Nothing's going to stop that guy. If you haven't noticed, he has a terrible one-tracked mind. Elena, listen - (she's her shaking her head, crying) it's okay....for once, I've finally made the right choice.'' (the sound of Jules' heart being ripped out of her chest interrupts) Elena: ''Okay? Damon...? How is this okay? You're here...you're gonna...'' Damon: ''(saw Jules was killed and knew he'd be next, so he turned to Elena with urgency in his voice, and some vulnerablity in his eyes) Elena...I love you. And I deserve this. All the choices I made led me to this point, led me here but it was worth it, Elena. Because of you. (he paused, a regrettable look in his eyes) I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry for hurting you.'' ''Klaus: (approaches) Well isn't this just sweet. Sorry to interrupt but...time's up. (fire 'diminishes', and Klaus grabs Damon by the throat)'' '''Elena: '(shaking her head and half sobbing) No! Please...'' Stefan's Deal Suddenly Stefan appeared wanting to make a deal. Klaus would spare his brother in exchange for Stefan becoming a true ripper again. And Stefan agreed. They returned to the ritual site and Klaus commanded the witch to release Damon and bring in his 'back up'...the newly turned Jenna Sommers. Both Stefan and Damon were incapacitated by vervain darts when they tried to stop Klaus from killing her. They could only watch as the ceremony continued on - Jules was murdered, Jenna was murdered, Elena was 'murdered,' until Bonnie came through and started using her magic to kill Klaus. But Elijah came in, intent on killing Klaus but when Klaus promises to bring him to the rest of his family, Elijah saves him only to get daggered in return. The Ripper and The Originals Stefan disappeared with Klaus traveling the country and leaving a trail of victims, trying to make hybrids. After a while, Klaus found out he needed Elena's blood to complete the hybrid transition. Stefan and Klaus traveled back to NYC, where Klaus set up a bar/club called Ragnorak - temporarily hiding his daggered family there. Knowing that NYC would bring Stefan's feelings for Elena in full gear, he compelled Stefan to turn his vampire switch off. Stefan's Betrayal against Klaus In the midst of a time where all vampires were inexplicably going crazy with bloodlust (see the Eve plot), Klaus kidnapped Elena and used her blood to turn Tyler into a hybrid. Damon rescued her. Sometime after that Elena told Stefan she kissed Damon and they were getting closer - and in an irrational rage due to the bloodlust vampire epidemic and his ripper nature, Stefan attacked and almost killed Elena. Damon rescued her from this as well. Klaus was pleased to have his ripper friend back but wanted it to be real. After Stefan asked for answers to some of his questions, Klaus spilled in hopes Stefan would take it as a sign of trust and loyalty. To further prove this, he released Stefan from compulsion. In return, Stefan only sought out revenge by undaggering Klaus' entire family and stealing the coffin with Esther inside. Bonnie and the newly discovered Abby Bennett used their powers to unlock the coffin, releasing Esther - but she disappeared soon after. Klaus had built an entire mansion for the family, who - after enacting a bit of revenge on Klaus - now reside there. Stefan began to recover from his bloodlust, slowly but surely. Alaric Saltzman the Guardian & The Ultimate Hunter It was just Jeremy and Elena, living in Jenna's new house now. Alaric took on the role as a guardian after his apartment got destroyed by a severe encounter with demons. He stayed with the Gilbert kids. Unfortunately,his ring was used one too many times - causing black outs. Meredith Fell helped with this, but little did they know that Esther being released would allow her to use Alaric's frequent deaths to her advantage.' Esther's Return Esther captured both Alaric and Meredith, turning Alaric into an original vampire and a merciless hunter. She attached Alaric's life to Meredith's. Elijah wanted to stop Esther's plan to kill the family, knowing that her power was coming from the Bennett witch line. So he forced the Salvatores to kill one of the Bennett witches - Damon took on the task for Stefan, making Abby into a vampire. This made Esther disappear to the otherside indefinitely. After killing several vampires (Finn, as well as many Old Ones - from Being Human), Alaric attempted to kill most of his loved ones, including Elena, Damon, Caroline and Stefan. It was then that an angel named Valoel (SPN) healed him after being summoned by a student (Nicholas Miles, half-fairy) he was also about to kill. This removed all of Esther's magic/influence and returned him to his senses - and also a normal vampire. Since then Alaric has been adjusting to vampire life - along with Elena. After Jeremy begins to discover himself as a potential hunter, Alaric begins to realize that he can see the hunters mark - indicating that he was a potential hunter too before he turned. Jeremy the Ghost Whisperer Jeremy - due to grieving for Jenna - had picked up drugs again. He even picked up taking V for a bit. A vampire however caught him getting the stuff from a dealer and snapped his neck. Bonnie was close behind but got to him to late. She used a spell to contact the witches she harnested the power from. They revived Jeremy but as a consequence he started seeing ghosts. He eventually learned how to channel other ghosts - as long as a living connection to them is present. Forwood Caroline had moved into a small apartment with Tyler. After Tyler turned into a hybrid - they struggled with loyalty priorities. Tyler started being more loyal to Klaus than Caroline due to the sirebond and it put her in danger - so Tyler left, eventually breaking his sirebond to Klaus with the help of Hayley - just on the outskirts of the city. He then led the charge of breaking other hybrid sirebonds, and eventually bought a large house with the money he inherited from his father. The unsired hybrids became loyal to him, and he was named packmaster - the house is where they usually convene. Meanwhile, Caroline struggled to move on from Tyler, with Stefan helping her get a nice apartment of her own and staying with her a bit after his own break up with Elena. Elena's Transformation Samael, a white-eyed demon, who previously had possessed Alaric, returned to torment him and those he loved. The demon attacked Elena and she was rushed to the hospital where - unknowingly to anyone else - Meredith gave her vampire blood to save her life. Not soon after she was sent home, Samael finished the job and killed Elena and she turned into a vampire. Since then, Stefan and Elena tried to make it work between them. Stefan tried to show her how to be a vampire, but Elena was miserable - unable to keep any blood source other than fresh human blood down. She sought Damon's help multiple times. Stefan realized her distance and they both accepted the fact that they could no longer be together. Elena and Stefan didn't talk about it for months, and didn't bring it up to anyone - especially while Alaric's life seemed to be in jeopardy with his faulty ring. But on Christmas, Elena told Damon about the break up and her feelings for him. But before they could act on it, a new vampire sheriff (a temporary replacement) decided he had interest in Elena - summoning her Elena as a new vampire (despite her not even being in his area). Damon tried to oppose him, but was banned from seeing Elena until New Years Eve. He 'invited' himself to a vampire New Years Eve party that both the sheriff and Elena would attend, but in the midst of Damon 'rescuing' Elena - the party was attacked by a hunter of the Five named Tanner. Eric Northman, their true sheriff, saw the sirebond in affect between the two vampires during such a dire situation, and understanding the bond between maker and progeny, he confronted the other sheriff and commanded him to let them both go. New Year's day - Elena and Damon submitted to their feelings for each other during a steamy night alone. A Hunter, A Sirebond, A Cure, A Legend A Sire Bond During talks on how to kill the hunter that attacked them on New Years eve, it became obvious to everyone but Damon and Elena that there was a sirebond in affect between them. Damon eventually discovers that Elena really is sired to him, despite his denial (it is then that she is able to drink from blood bags). They went and found out from a witch that in order to break the sire bond, they needed to perform a spell that would would completely remove Damon's influence from Elena's mind, and if her feelings turns out to be a result of the sirebond - this would remove all memory of Damon as her memories influences her love for Damon. If her feelings were real, then his influence will be removed only from the commands he's given - and he would not be able to command her ever again. Because of this, Damon kept his distance from Elena until they figured out what to do (which was for most of the year). A Hunter & A Legend Meanwhile, the merciless hunter was out on the loose - expressing interest in Jeremy, telling him that if he doesn't cooperate, all his friends will die. The hunter Tanner discovers more and more about his past - finding a connection between the Five and the Slayer Organization. Alaric realizes that he can see the mark as well, even though he's a vampire - which pushes him to investigate the hunter even more. Stefan figures out there's a cure for vampirism via the Originals . Bonnie figures out that her new magic mentor Shane, from NYU, knows how to get to this cure without the mysterious sword the Originals claim to have. He also knew the backstory behind Silas and the cure. Soon, prom approaches and that night, Damon kills the hunter after he makes a deadly attack against Meredith and Jeremy. Plagued by the hunter's curse, he reveals his deal with Crowley and Stefan has an added incentive to find the cure - to perhaps save his brother from this contract. Damon goes to Crowley to end the contract early, but the hunter's curse is broken when Jeremy activated his hunter powers. It was revealed that Katherine had relations with Crowley and she struck a deal that saved Damon's life for the time being: as long as Damon brings the Winchester brothers (of Supernatural) to Crowley - his contract will be lifted. That summer, however, most of the focus remained on training Jeremy and complete the mark. But to speed the process up, they ended up luring vampires to an abandoned place and blowing it up. This enabled Jeremy to complete the mark. A Cure Shane, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Alaric and Rebekah all take a trip to Malaxa Island, where Silas was buried. Before hand, Bonnie was so worried about what might happened, so she tried a spell that she had attempted to learn before she got wrapped up in expression - a protection spell from one of the books at the Magic & Mystics store. It was too advanced for her then, and way too dangerous - she realized. But she tried it on the boat, but nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly, they all got separated by the witch spells that protected the island. The Salvatores, Elena, and Alaric got captured by warrior witches on the island. Shane led Bonnie, Jeremy, and Rebekah to the underground tomb. When performing the spell, part of the tomb began to cave in - injuring shane to a point where he couldn't go on. Bonnie and Jeremy ventured on, but Katherine made a surprise appearance - thanks to her friend Jace Mckinsey (a warlock) helping her to the island. She knocked Bonnie out just outside of the tomb and grabbed Jeremy into a struggle. Eventually katherine overpowered him and fed him to Silas, who snapped his neck and killed him. Katherine grabbed the cure and fled, and Silas escaped his tomb. Bonnie woke up to find the cave closing in. When she saw Jeremy's body, she tried rushing in but the place was blocked by a 'self-destruct spell' once Silas awoke - an attempt to trap Silas inside. Jeremy's body was buried in the tomb. Eventually the Salvatore's escaped their capters and found Bonnie. Bonnie told them what happened and Elena was completely distraught, so they all decided to leave. Elena's Descent After returning home, Silas being loose was the least of their worries. Elena was completely crippled with grief and Bonnie was completely convinced that Jeremy was still alive, despite admitting seeing his body crushed. Damon eventually felt there was nothing else to do but tell Elena to turn off her humanity and she did. After a bit, it was clear that she needed to turn it back on but the sire bond didn't work as expected. Her friends tried desperately to bring her back, everything from trying to find Katherine and the cure behind Elena's back, to influencing her dreams and everything in between. Nothing worked. Elena caused a lot of trouble, even killing one of her friend's father in cold blood. Eventually the Salvatores lost track of her, but found her just in time as Elena attempted to kill Bonnie. Everyone was unsure about Bonnie, given that she thought Jeremy was still alive and was still a bit out of control thanks to expression. To teach Elena a lesson, she "killed" Damon and Stefan in front of Elena using a spell that feigned death on the vampires. After walking away, and Elena's switch suddenly flipped back on, Caroline and Meredith came to her aid. Suddenly the Salvatores woke up, and were not really dead. Following this, Elena focused on her rage against Katherine and was hell bent on finding her. Mean while, Bonnie consulted other witches to figure out the nature of the spell she performed before they reached the island that day, and found out that it did in fact work. The spell protected Jeremy's essence and was stored at a location that would be revealed to her with even more powerful magic - purgatory. And lucky for her at the time she felt the rift of someone opening purgatory (unknown to her this was when Dean, Sam and other hunters putting away the Leviathans). She performed an extremely powerful spell that grabbed Jeremy's essence and restored him to his full form before he died. Eventually Elena found Katherine AND the cure. And after a struggle, she forced the cure down Katherine's throat. Returning home after this, she found Jeremy was alive and well - forever thankful to Bonnie. It was then that Damon felt it was the right time to let Elena go, and against her protests - broke the sire bond with the spell. It turns out Elena's feelings were real and she retained her memories of Damon. It was then that they began a true relationship together. The Vamp Camps After all of this, Bonnie and Elena got a dorm together at NYU and a third roommate, with Caroline still living in her apartment. One obstacle was Bonnie suffering the consequences of her magic use, as she now feels manifestations of every spell she performs. Another was Stefan's sudden disappearance. Silas encountered his doppelganger and sold him off to some anti-vampire enthusiasts. Turns out that they were part of the secret vamp camps that were capturing vampires across the city. Damon and Elena stopped at nothing to rescue him but in the process, got captured themselves. When the vamp camps were infiltrated, that's when they made their escape - but not unscathed. Stefan lost his memory, Damon had a now free Enzo to deal with, and Elena now knew the history of her father's involvement. Enzo was hell bent on seeking revenge against Damon, but he had also befriended Elena - and at the time, neither of them knew that the other knew Damon. Eventually this information came out and Elena got Enzo's story about how Damon betrayed him back in the 50s. This put a dent in Damon and Elena's relationship. Stefan, who had lost his memory, made friends with a witch named Davina (the Originals). Damon didn't trust the girl, so in an effort to protect Stefan, he attacked her, which sent her on a magical rage. This, however, effectively brought back Stefan's memories - all at once and fast. Currently: Unraveling For a while, Damon was secretly killing vamp camp participants (and relatives) behind Elena's back. One such victim happened to be a housemate of Elena/Bonnie's. One day, he saw something that made him suspect one of Elena's friends was plotting to kill her. He went to Ric, who was still pissed at him for attacking Davina. He also was not on board with trying to kill one of Elena's friends and had some choice words to say. Not soon after, had an intense confrontation with Enzo that didn't end well and seemed to be the push that Damon needed to begin a downwards spiral. Damon started binge drinking and admitted to Stefan his deeds, and his plan to kill Elena's friend. After a fight with Stefan, he went off and tried to do just that. ...only he was caught by Elena. After that moment, the couple broke up. Following this Enzo discovered that Damon had continued the revenge plot against the Augustines/vamp camps and joined him in Damon's effort to paint the city red. Meanwhile, Matt makes an appearance into town - landing a job as an officer, with his partner Jason Stackhouse. Kai Parker is released from the prison world by a crossroad demon (SPN), in exchange for a soul that he discovers he doesn't have. He begins a strange arrangement with Katherine Pierce. All the while Bonnie continues to search for a way to bring her powers back to normal. Vampire Diaries, The Category:Canons Related Pages Daeva Vampires Originals Oak White Werewolf Wiitches & Warlocks Hybrids Silas The Originals (canon) Vampire Diaries, The Category:Canons